


Inside and Out

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, conception kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks it's about time he and Blaine expanded their family, and Blaine is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

They're at the barbecue Rachel throws every June when Kurt starts to think about it.

Blaine is playing with Tina's little girl and her friends, chasing them as they run away screaming about the big bad wolf, and not for the first time Kurt is struck by how alive Blaine becomes when around children. They take his natural nurturing instinct to a whole new level, make his smile that little bit brighter, his laugh that little bit louder. Blaine may have been born a performer, but he was also a father. Even if he didn't have any babies of his own yet. 

They'd talked about it before, but always in abstract terms, something that would happen in the future. At first there had been at least some form of plan because they were going to use a surrogate, but since Kurt had found out he was a carrier, that he and Blaine would be able to conceive without any external help, all the original plans had been forgotten. No date had been set, no timeline made for the children they were going to one day have, but they were in a good place now. For the first time, Kurt realised that a baby was a very viable option.

If Blaine's natural ability with children hadn't kick started Kurt into action, the look on Blaine's face when Sam handed him his newborn godson would have done it.

Kurt doesn't have time to broach the subject with Blaine until they are in Ohio a few weeks later, visiting Kurt's parents. Having shooed Carole out of the kitchen when she tried to help them wash up, Kurt was staring out into space, imagining Blaine playing peek-a-boo with a little girl with his curly hair, when a handful of sudsy water was flicked in his direction.

"Penny for them?" 

"Mmm?"

Blaine chuckles. "Come back to me spaceman, where did you go just now?"

"I was just... thinking."

"About?"

"Babies."

Whatever Blaine was expecting, it clearly wasn't that. The plate he had been drying slips from his fingers, and it's only because Kurt has become accustomed to Blaine's butterfingers when he gets a shock that he manages to catch it before it hits the floor. 

"Babies," Blaine repeats, eyes wide. "As in, wow isn't Sam's Jack the cutest baby ever babies, or you and me babies?"

"If I say you and me babies, are you going to freak out?"

"I'm not freaking out! I'm just, surprised, is all. That that's something you would be thinking about. Now."

Kurt leads Blaine over to a chair and sits him down. "Why is that so surprising to you? We always said we wanted kids some day. Why not now? I saw how happy you were when you got to give Jack a bottle, and when we babysit for Maisy and Kira we always end up having fun. Slightly hysterical exhausted fun, but fun all the same."

"So you want us to start trying? Like... right now?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "No Blaine, I'd rather our child wasn't conceived in my Dad's kitchen while he and Carole are in the next room, thank you very much."

"I didn't mean that, I just wanted to check you meant at, well at this point in our lives, I guess? That this isn't a 'in six months time if I get a promotion and the alignment of Jupiter and Saturn is right' kind of thing."

"Well I meant now," Kurt says, and then a crease forms on his forehead as he frowns and says, "Unless you don't want to? I just thought that with the money we have in our savings we could finally afford to have a baby and not be left scrounging for dinner, and we just moved into a much bigger house so we have the room, and-"

"Kurt," Blaine laughs, capturing his husband's face between his hands and silencing him with a kiss. "I want this now. More than anything, you have no idea, but it's not going to be easy, I mean, it's not a case of one time and boom a baby. It could take months, years even."

"I know that," Kurt scoffs, sliding them down the back of Blaine's pants, pressing close. "We're looking at  _months_ of sex, lots of very hot, passionate sex, just like we have now. We can just take the money we normally budget for buying condoms and put it towards a crib or something."

"Well," Blaine chokes out, blushing at the heat in Kurt's stare, "I guess it's a good thing we're staying in a hotel room tonight."

* * *

 

By the time they manage to say their goodbyes and are stumbling their way along the hall to their room, Kurt has gone from excited to horny to coy to horny to terrified to horny, and is such a mess of adrenaline and endorphins that he thinks he might have worked out what causes people to spontaneously combust because his every nerve ending is on  _fire._

And the dark looks Blaine keeps shooting him really aren't helping.

The door has barely slammed shut behind them before Blaine has Kurt pressed up against it, a thigh pressed up between Kurt's legs as he kisses him. "I can't believe you decided the kitchen of your family home was a place to have a conversation about knocking you up," he gasps, mouthing down Kurt's neck as his hands scramble to tug his shirt open. "I mean really, there is a time and a place."

"Shut up and get your pants off," Kurt says, eyes half-closed as Blaine sucks on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, "We only get one first chance to make a baby and you are not coming in your pants before we even get started."

"I'm thirty-two, I haven't come in my pants since-"

"Last week."

Blaine backs off and glares. "We agreed never to speak of that again. And it was your fault anyway, sending me all those pictures and getting me all worked up before I even got home."

"Want to know what I was thinking about when I was taking those pictures?" Kurt asks he struts past Blaine and shucks his shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the carpet as he sits on the end of the bed and pulls his shoes off. "I was thinking about being pregnant, having your baby inside me, jerking off to the thought of how big my belly's going to be-"

"Is that what you want?" Blaine says, undressing slowly. "Want to walk around with your shirt straining over your stomach? Want everyone to know, want everyone to see you and  _know_ that I did that to you?"

Kurt whimpers, losing the last of his clothing and falling back onto the bed, a hand dropping down to his cock and beginning a fast stroke. "Get over here already, I can't actually knock myself up."

"Where did you put the lube?"

"Front pocket of the bag."

"And condoms?"

Kurt sits up and stares at Blaine, who stares back looking just as baffled. "Did I actually just say that?"

"I'll overlook it if you can retrieve the lube and get onto this bed in the next twenty seconds."

By the time Blaine's on the bed and straddling Kurt, they're both giggling. "Condoms," Kurt gasps into Blaine's ear, "Do you not understand what we're trying to achieve here?"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by how hot you are."

Kurt hums thoughtfully, before rolling them so Blaine is flat on the bed. "I guess I can forgive you. I'm gonna ride you, 'kay?"

Blaine nods, reaching for the lube he'd dropped on the bed and coating his fingers up. "Lift a little for me?"

He doesn't stretch Kurt as much as he could, as much as he probably should, his husband getting impatient after the first two fingers and batting Blaine's hand away when he went to add a third. "In me, come on I've been waiting for this for hours."

"You're so impatient baby," Blaine chides, but he pulls his hand away and slicks up his cock even so. He keeps one hand around the base of his cock, but the other he uses to guide Kurt down, sucking a hickey onto a patch of skin just below his nipple as he does. "Slowly gorgeous."

Kurt takes Blaine at his word, grinding his hips down once he's fully seated and letting out a little mewl of approval before setting up a slow pace, his rising and falling little more than a tease that has Blaine arching up for more. 

"You said slowly," he points out when Blaine huffs, but speeds up even so, chasing the heat coiling low in his stomach. It's not enough, he can't seem to get Blaine where he needs him most, and Blaine picks up on it, rolls them so he's between Kurt's legs and can fuck into him properly, snapping his hips frantically until Kurt is letting out so many little noises that they bleed into one long, continuous moan.

Blaine presses his head close to Kurt's ear, says between breaths, "Won't be able to do this soon, your beautiful belly will be in the way. We'll have to come up with something different, I'll have to blow you and then jerk off, come all over you. Would you let me? Let me come all over that big belly, mark you as mine outside and in?"

Blaine's words coupled with the hand he drops between them to jerk Kurt off is enough, and Kurt gasps, head thrown back as his cock spills between them, clutching at Blaine's hips. "Come on, come in me," he says, "Make me yours, give me your baby, come on Blaine-"

"Fuck," Blaine groans, shuddering through his orgasm before collapsing on top of Kurt, pressing frantic kisses on all of the skin he can reach, "So good baby, you were so good for me."

They lie together, sharing soft, sweet kisses until Kurt begins to shift, uncomfortable with all of Blaine's weight resting on him. 

"Could have done with a plug," Blaine says as he pulls out, running his thumb down Kurt's perineum and pressing the trickling come back into his hole. "If we want a baby, got to keep all that come inside you, haven't we?"

"If we spend months having sex as hot as that, I'll be dead before we get pregnant. Scratch that, just keep talking like that and I'll be gone."

Blaine chuckles, rolling them so he can spoon up behind Kurt, his hands resting low over Kurt's abdomen. A few seconds later, Kurt's hands join his, the two of them quiet as they stroke over the smooth skin. "Just think," Blaine murmurs, "Any day from now on, we could find out we're going to have a baby."

Nine months down the line, it transpires that once really was just enough, despite all of the odds.

It was more than enough, actually, as their one baby becomes three, and they both lament the fact that they won't get to have sex with the aim of getting pregnant again (because "three babies is enough for a lifetime Blaine, I am not going through that again").

Still. 

That's what roleplay is for.


End file.
